


paubaya.

by miharayas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on the Music Video and their Lines, Drabble, F/M, My First Attempt on a Published Mother Tongue Fic, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Sinubukan naman natin, 'di ba?(I know this is in Filipino, but do try to give it a read. Filipino is nice :D)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	paubaya.

**Author's Note:**

> mareng moira ang usapan mv lang bat mo ginawang couples therapy yung mv haha anyway have fun!! kinig kayo dali [ eto ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NUw61RX4Wtmxw7CLiP4kP?si=sSW3J1JqQ7SpTXCL96MRmg)

_When Sakyo loves, he truly loves._

Isang pagmamahal na handang ibuhos ang lahat, isang pagmamahal na kinaiinggitan ng karamihan. Ang pag-ibig na ibinigay niya ay isang pagmamahal na tingin niya'y walang kapantay. _Nothing could ever top what he gives her._

At totoo naman. Walang ibang makapantay sa pag-ibig na ipinaranas ni Sakyo kay Izumi. 

_Noong una._

Kaya nandito siya ngayon sa harap ng kanyang dating nobya, mga luha patuloy na dumadaloy sa kanilang mga pisngi. Ang paghikbi ng dalaga ay naririnig sa kanilang maliit na apartment (isang apartment na noo'y pinagsaluhan nila), at patuloy na kinakagat ni Sakyo ang kanyang labi upang pigilin ang kanyang sarili na tuluyang umiyak nang malakas.

"I'm sorry, Sakyo," utal na sinabi ni Izumi, at naramdaman niya ang kanyang pusong dahan-dahang mawasak nang kanyang marinig ang pangalan mula sa labi ni Izumi.

_That used to be "mahal."_ Malungkot na isip-isip niya.

Kasama ng isang malalim na paghinga, pabulong siyang nagtanong sa dalaga, "Bakit?"

_Bakit?_ Isang salita. Isang salitang napakabigat para sa kanilang dalawa. 

Sa loob ng halos apat na taong pagiging magkasintahan ng dalawa, ang salitang "bakit" ay natanong na nang ilang beses — ngunit hindi lamang sa kontekstong ito. 

Sa konteksto kung saan ngayon niya lamang natanto na may hangganan nga pala ang mga bagay. Na may hangganan ang kung anong meron sila.

"Napagod ako, Sakyo," mahinang iyak ni Izumi. "I'm sorry napagod ako, mahal," hikbi niya. Gustuhin mang punasan ni Sakyo ang mga luha sa pisngi ng dalaga, hindi niya magawa sapagkat wala naman na siyang karapatan. _Kaya nga sila naghiwalay._

"Naguilty ako. Hanggang ngayon. Naguiguilty ako kasi pakiramdam ko na kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ko mapapantayan lahat ng binibigay mo sa'kin, Sakyo."

Sa puntong iyon, hindi na magawang pigilin ng binata na hilahin papunta sa kanyang dibdib si Izumi. Sa yakap niya'y tuluyan niyang naramdaman sa kanyang damit ang mainit na luha ng dalagang minahal — _hindi, minamahal niya pa rin_ — sa kanyang balat.

"Binigay ko lahat nang makakaya ko, Sakyo," mahina niyang sambit. "Pero _naubos ako_." 

Mahigpit na niyakap ni Sakyo si Izumi, tila pinapatahan ang isang batang umiiyak, bago niya hinalikan ang taas ng ulo nito. 

" _Sorry. Sorry_ kung 'di ko namalayan, mahal," sagot niya. Walang hamak na niyang pinakawalan ng mga luha sa kanyang mga mata nang naramdaman niya ang pagkapit nang mahigpit ng kamay ni Izumi sa kanya. Patuloy lamang ang hikbi ng binibini sa kanyang mga braso, at kung puwede lang, kung _puwede_ niya lang patigilin ang pag-iyak niya ay ginawa na ni Sakyo. Ngunit hindi.

"Natakot ako na mawala ka sa'kin. Pero 'di ko rin napansin na dahil dito, mawawala ka rin pala. Siguro nasaktan lang ako kasi hindi ko alam na hindi mo na pala nararamdaman yung nararamdaman mo dati," Bulong ni Sakyo. Masakit mang aminin ng ginoo ang sinasabi niya ngayon, hindi maipagkakaila na lahat ng sinasabi niya ay talagang totoo.

"Natakot ako na mawala ka, pero hindi ko napansin na matagal na palang wala. Nauna nga ako pero, hindi ako yung wakas."

Dahan-dahang humiwalay si Izumi sa yakap niya, ang kanyang namumulang mata na nakatingin sa mukha ni Sakyo. Ang bawat oras na lumilipas ay dumadagdag lamang sa kirot ng puso ng dalawa. _At ang sakit._

Dali-daling pinunasan ni Izumi ang kanyang mata, bago siya nagsalita muli. "Pero sinubukan naman natin, 'di ba? Nilaban naman natin, 'di ba?" 

Tumango si Sakyo. " _Yeah_." Itinaas niya ang kanyang ulo, at marahang sumagot muli, "Oo. Ginawa natin lahat."

"Pero wala." Mahinang dagdag niya.

Hindi makatingin si Izumi sa kanyang dating kasintahan, na patuloy pa ring nagsasalita. "Siguro kasi..." Panimula nito.

"Siguro kasi nung nakita ko kung gaano ka masaya sa kanya, 'dun ko na namalayan na wala akong laban," hikbi ni Sakyo.

Walang kibong nakinig si Izumi sa sinabi ng kanyang dating nobyo, at napaligiran ang paligid ng katahimikan.

"Gusto ko lang mag- _thank you_ pa rin Izumi," panimula ni Sakyo. " _Thank you_ sa lahat ng pinagsamahan natin. _Thank you_ sa lahat ng alaala, mahal."

Kita sa mukha ng dalaga ang pagpigil ng kanyang luha sa bawat salitang binibigkas ni Sakyo. Kahit na tinapos na nila ang kanilang relasyon, hindi maipagkakaila na may epekto pa rin ang tiwala at ang dating pagtingin nila sa isa't isa. 

"Salamat kasi, hindi mo ako sinukuan agad. Salamat kasi sinubok mo pa rin akong mahalin kahit 'di mo na kaya. Salamat kasi pinaramdam mo sa'kin ang pagmamahal mo."

Dahan-dahang itinaas ni Sakyo ang kanyang kamay pataas upang iabot kay Izumi, at walang kibong hinawakan nila ang isa't isa. 

"Ipangako mo lang sa'kin na magiging masaya ka, Izumi?" Lumuluhang sambit ni Sakyo.

Tumango ang dalaga bago niya hinigpitan ang kapìt sa kamay ni Sakyo, "Gusto kong sumaya ka rin." 

Muli, hinayaan nilang yakapin ang isa't isa at nanatili sa katahimikan ng malamig na gabi. 

"Pinapatawad kita," bulong ng binata. Sa parehong paraan, sumagot ang dalaga sa kanya, "Pinapatawad rin kita, Sakyo."

Hindi lubos akalain ng dating mag-nobya na sa ganitong paraan nila muling mahahawakan at mahahagkan ang isa't isa. Marahan na idiniin ni Sakyo ang kanyang labi sa noo ng kanyang minamahal, bago niya tiningnan ang kanyang mukha.

_Si Izumi na tinatawanan ang walang kwenta niyang mga banat. Si Izumi na hinihintay siyang makauwi galing sa trabaho. Si Izumi na nagpapagaan ng mga araw niya._

_Si Izumi na mahal na mahal niya pa rin._

_Si Izumi na hindi na sa kanya._

Malalim na huminga si Sakyo bago niyang sinubok magsalita muli, inihahanda ang kanyang sarili sa mga sasambitin niya kay Izumi. 

" _Take care of yourself. I... I need_ —" Utal niyang sabi. 

Si Izumi ay umiiyak na tumango, humihikbing sumagot sa kanya. " _... okay_."

Nagsimula nang lumakad papaalis si Sakyo, ang kanyang kamay na nakahawak pa rin sa dalaga. Sa bawat yapak ng kanyang paa papalayo kay Izumi, ay nararamdaman niya ang kanyang dibdib na kumikirot. 

_Huwag mo akong bitawan._

_Hindi na ba talaga puwede?_

_Mahal pa rin kita._

(Sa bawat yapak ni Sakyo papalayo sa dalaga, ay nararamdaman niya ang dahan-dahang paghihiwalay ng mga daliri nilang dalawa.)

(Tuluyan nang bumitaw si Izumi.)

_Ipinapaubaya na kita._

**Author's Note:**

> la na akong tissue kakapanood ng mv na yon panoorin niyo na rin o [ HAHA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Cs__vdmII)


End file.
